


Dormiveglia

by Aedee_P



Category: GOT7
Genre: Body Hunting, Dark Past, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Jinyoung, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jaebeom new face in town, M/M, Maknae line are still studying here, Minor Character Death, Missing Body, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photographer Im Jaebum | JB, athlete Jackson, ghost au, ghost mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedee_P/pseuds/Aedee_P
Summary: Jaebeom had lost his mother recently and wants to have time to heal himself. Escaping from reality, he moved into another town far away from his and starts afresh.Living in a new place and meeting new people is what Jaebeom needs. But this new place seems to have a story that wants to tell him something.And maybe, he can figure out, why the ghost of this town is stuck with him.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. leave to l(i)ve

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing! I hope everyone would like this story, although this is very amateur. I wanted to challenge myself if I can write a story. And here I am.  
> Have fun reading and please do comment if you feel that I am lacking at some parts or any wrong grammars or spellings. English is not my major language but I'll try to learn as much as possible from you peeps! 
> 
> Enjoyyyy~

Jaebeom needs time.

He needs to get away from here, where he can remember everything. The happiness and the sadness. The love and the sorrow. The joy and the despair, but most especially the pain. His mother passed away from a car accident. Jaebeom couldn't believe that his mother will just leave like that without saying goodbye. He felt betrayed. She promised never to leave him. She promised to keep moving forward and tried to pull herself out of her misery. He knows his mother has issues. But he believed that she was strong enough to overcome her trauma. He knows that she will heal from losing his brother. Suppose to be 'alive' brother. But everything happened unexpectedly. He lost his brother. And now his mother. He can't handle it any longer.

He slings his bag on his shoulder and grabs a paper and a pen from his nightstand. He had an argument with his dad about him leaving the house. He doesn't care. He can't live like this when all he remembers is the remains of his memory about his mother in the whole house. He needed to get away. He doesn't know if he'll ever survive living in this place without even thinking of the bitter sadness. He chose to run away. He knows it's cowardice but how can he face it now when it is eating him inside. He'll overcome it but this is not just the right time to face it. 

_"Dad, sorry but I think this is the right thing to do. Please don't go looking for me. Take care."  
\- Jaebeom_

He puts the pen back and heads outside to his father's office. It's cold just like his father. It's full of papers that scatter around everywhere. Files and documents piled up on his desk and some bottles of whiskey under the table. It's a mess. Both the room and his father. Jaebeom is, also. He and his father don't have a good relationship. His father rarely goes home and he is very much workaholic. So he grew up like he doesn't even have a father. When his mother died, that's the only time he saw his father look sad but shallow. A shallow sad. His father didn't even cry or thrash. They share the same sentiment about losing a family member but his father chose to move on that quickly. His father finds it a hindrance to his job as a police officer and he'll never understand his father for going that way. 

Jaebeom places the note just above the laptop. He looks at the note one last time but caught a glimpse of a photo frame just beside the desk lamp. It's not a picture of his mother nor him but a portrait of his father and two other people. A woman who looks very sweet and a man who smiles brightly and full of mischief. He remembers that these are his father's friends since high school. He met those two once when they came to visit for a holiday but never came back again. It was way back then and he was just 9 years old at that time. He doesn't know what to feel about this picture. His dad looks as usual in the picture; cold and emotionless but his eyes have a hint of happiness. He doesn't feel jealous but he feels unfair. It's the only portrait he saw in his father's office. He's starting to think that his father doesn't love him and his mother much more than his two friends. 

Jaebeom snaps from his trance. Lingering more won't help him much. He walks away from the room and out of the house. He locks the door and heaves a shaky sigh.

"Goodbye, eomma."

He turns around and walks away without even looking back.

  


* * *

  


Jaebeom finds himself in a bus terminal. He doesn't know where to go. He hadn't thought of where to. All he wanted was to get out of the house quickly. He bought a ticket to a place where his life right here in Dunbourne won't reach him. He is determined to start new, to start fresh to a place unknown to him and a place where no one knows him.

While waiting for his departure time, he wandered around the terminal. The whole place has stores and souvenir shops. He wandered around more and more but his mind was floating. His mind drifts to where he and his mother had traveled once for a vacation to visit his grandparents.

"Stop thinking about her." he mumbles to himself and tries to think of something else when he bumps onto someone.

"Shit, sorry my bad!" the person drops what he is carrying. _Jerseys?_ Jaebeom thought but nevertheless he helps the person pick up his things. 

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't even looking."

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Jaebeom tries to convince the other that it was okay but the other kept apologizing and so is Jaebeom.

"You know what, we both look idiots apologizing forever." the other stands up and holds his box by his arm. Jaebeom laughs at the statement. He never thought that he would laugh being called an idiot. The whole situation is just absurd. He stands up as well and gives the last item to the stranger. The stranger gladly took the last item and thanked him

Jaebeom looks at the stranger and can't help but notice how attractive this man is. He wears a loose black tank top and simple black jeans. He also wears a cap that has a big imprint of 'WANG' on it. The dude looks cool and a bit intimidating. That all changes when the 'WANG' dude picks up something from the ground.

"Hey! You're also going to Oakheart? I live there!" You can see the 'WANG' dude's delight. He is loud and jolly. Just the complete opposite of what Jaebeom thought of him.

"Uh, yeah. I am."

"Great! Want me to accompany you? Are you going on a vacation there?"

"No. I'm actually going to move there."

The signal for the passengers sounds from the bus and they both walk there. While going there he helps the 'WANG' dude with his stuffs and boy, did he bring a lot of stuffs.

"So, are you going to accept my company? I can be talkative but hey, it's a long trip." Jaebeom smiles and gladly accepts the company. The guy was right. He needed company for this long trip.

"I'm Jackson, by the way."

"I'm Jaebeom. Nice to meet you."

  


* * *

  


The bus had stopped over a minute ago for pee breaks for passengers. Jaebeom and Jackson grabbed some food to eat and goes back to the bus. While they wait for other passengers to get back, they talk about their lives. Mostly Jackson is orienting him about his hometown and what are the popular places to visit, what food is their specialty, what the place looks like in spring, and such.  


"You seem like the quiet type guy, hm?" Jackson asked. Grabbing another fries from Jaebeom's and that made Jaebeom jokingly glare at him. 

"I'm not. It's just...I'm just having a rough week."

"Is that why you're moving in? Did something bad happen? Girl issues? Family?" Jaebeom doesn't know what to respond to that. He just wasn't ready to talk about his mother to another person. He's done with people pitying him for losing his mother. He didn't want to be another charity case for this.

"I'm sorry for being nosy. You seem sad and you've been quiet for the last 10 minutes." Jackson adjusts his sit, sets aside his food, and faces Jaebeom. "I'm a good listener. That is if you want to share what your problems are." And he gave Jaebeom the innocent puppy smile. Jaebeom is glad that Jackson, who he just met, is very friendly and kind and very very caring. He appreciates Jackson's offer and support but he doesn't really want to open up yet.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." He hopes Jackson understands and if their friendship continues, maybe he can tell sentimental stuff even just a little.

"Okay, next question!" Jaebeom softly chuckles at that. Jackson is the epitome of refreshing. The downside? He never stops talking. He did warn him though about him being talkative."So what do you do for a living?" Jackson resumes his eating. Some passengers fill up the spaces on the bus.

"I'm a freelancer. I specialize mostly in photography."

"Photography, huh. Cool." Jacksons nods. Just as he was about to finish his food, the bus signals and they resume their road trip. 

"How about you?" Jaebeom asks.

"Guess mine!" Like a kid excited about something he will hear for the first time, Jackson turns to Jaebeom again. Jaebeom does too and analyzes Jackson from head to toe.

"Hmm, you look like... a construction worker."

"Are you serious?" Jaebeom laughs at how Jackson crumpled his face with shock and disapprove.

"I'm just kidding. Well, you look more like..." he squints his eyes trying to think of what job suits Jackson with his physique. "...a trainer or a gym instructor?"

"Quite a bit but yeah I also do some of those. I'm an athlete."

"Oh that makes sense."

"Yeah right, Mr. Photographer. I actually wanted to be a brand model. Guess what brand item?"

"Snapbacks?"

"Ha! Underwears man! With a catchphrase of, "Just Relax" while doing a pose." Jackson sits up straight like he is very proud of his aspiration of being a model of an underwear. Jaebeom finds Jackson eccentric but in a good way. Still, he can't help but be embarrassed about Jackson announcing this inside the bus where everyone can hear. 

One of the old ladies spoke, "Young man, you would really look good to be a model of an underwear." The people laugh and Jackson laughs as well. 

"See! Even Mrs. beautiful granny here agrees." Jaebeom facepalms and while cracking up.

He just really met the very bright and funny person, who can make the whole bus laugh effortlessly. He can't help but feel good and enlightened with Jackson. He momentarily forgets about his rough week and how sad he was. If Jackson would be his friend, he will keep him for a very long time.


	2. (m)issing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up with another chapter!  
> I was about to update yesterday night but I haven't proof-read the chapter and my dumb ass needs to watch "Road to Kingdom".  
> And also I made a slight change on chapter 1. I changed the place where Jaebeom lives and where Jackson lives. I noticed that it's easier for me to create made-up names or places than real ones.  
> Enjoy~!

_It was dark and cold but warmth finds its way and wraps around him._

_"Can't sleep again?" His mother scoots inside of his bed and holds Jaebeom close to her, patting his head on her shoulder._

_"You know I hate the rain and the thunders"_

_"You're a big guy now and you're still afraid of those?" They both laugh softly and continued to cuddle in his bed._

_He is back in his room in his house. The same old room he used to grow up. The old room where he last saw his mother. She was cuddling him to sleep and singing him to sleep. Even for a grown-up guy, he is a mama's boy. He loved her mother. Being wrapped in her arms is very comforting and feels home. This is home._

_His eyes are starting to feel heavy as he listens to the heartbeat of his mother that drowns out every sound from outside. But her heartbeat is more of a fast roaring thunder than a slow soft thump. He cared less about it. Little did he know that her mother was nervous._

_"Beom-ah... I have to go."_

_"Where?" He slurs, sleep almost taking over in his system. He is falling asleep._

_"I can't tell you." His mother slowly laid him back to his pillows and brushes a strand of hair away from his forehead. He smiles sleepily at how endearing and warm it feels. His sleep is winning that he didn't see how his mother looks so sad. He didn't see how she is smiling sadly. He didn't see how her tears start to pool on her eyes and he looks at Jaebeom for the last time. "I promise I'll be back in the morning." He kisses his forehead and stands up, tucking Jaebeom more in his bed covers._

_That was the last time he spoke to her mother. Her back was the last image of her that he saw as she turns her back on him and walks away._

_Silence and darkness consume him later on._

  


* * *

  


Jaebeom wakes up by the sound of people getting out of the bus. He rubs his eyes to fully wake up. As he was about to stretch, he felt something heavy on his arm. Jackson, who was alive for the last couple of hours, is sleeping next to him. Jaebeom didn't mind. Half the trip, he was singing out loud, talking to people who needed company, and just Jackson doing Jackson stuffs. It took him just three hours ago to lose all of that energy. He is like a dead log right now, but this dead log needs to wake up too. Jaebeom reaches his other arm to tap Jackson. He didn't mean to laugh but he finds him making a funny face while sleeping. He really must be tired. Jaebeom would've let Jackson sleep more but he sees Jackson is almost drooling on his shirt. _Oh god..._

He doesn't want to be rude, so he slightly nudges Jackson quickly to wake up. "Jackson-ssi?" Then taps the cheek a little. "Jackson-ssi, wake up. I think we're already here." Jackson jolts awake, still slightly sleepy, and looks a bit fuzzy. His eyes still haze from sleeping.

"Are we?" Jackson rubs his face and leans away from Jaebeom, stretching out his limbs. "Oh my god, that was a good sleep. But my butt hurts." He stretches more, cracking some bones and yawns away the sleep. It was a long ride that Jaebeom started to feel the soreness of his limbs and back too.

The whole place is busy when they got out of the bus. It was almost evening when they got here, so the lights at every store were showing off the liveliness of the place. The food stalls which he will surely try later looks very appetizing. There's a lot of gift shops and clothing lines here and there as well, and the people here are so nice. A girl gave him a flower necklace like those in beach tourist spots.

"So, Welcome to Oakheart! I'm sure you won't regret visiting here." Yeah, Jaebeom hopes so. Jackson's orientation, while they were on the bus that morning and seeing the real place, makes him think that he might really like it here. 

"I'm moving in, remember?" 

"Oh, right! So, where will you be staying? You can catch a ride with me and I'll bring you there. I'll be your tour guide and I'm not getting a 'no' for that." Jaebeom just can't believe how friendly Jackson is. If by numerical means, he'll be in level 9999. This guy is very open and for Jaebeom, his protective side for this kind soul that might take advantage of its golden heart is kicking in.

"About that..." How should he say this? He actually doesn't have a place to stay. It's a dumb move. Jaebeom knows that himself. He is the type of person that would research and plan out his vacations but this situation is more different than just having a vacation. He didn't even plan this at all. All he knows is that he needed to get away from his house. The end. The rest was just happy go lucky. He can't think of how he would say this to Jackson, the guy already helped him a lot. And if saying that he doesn't have a place to stay yet, he knows Jackson will surely help him again. Jaebeom doesn't want to burden Jackson anymore. 

Jackson, on the other hand, seems to be quick at picking things up and he does the honor of saying what Jaebeom has in mind. 

"I guess you haven't found a place to stay yet, have you?" Jaebeom scratches the back of his ear for being shy to admit it but he gives Jackson a curt nod.

"Well, if that's the case, we should both surprise my parents." 

"What?"

"Because you, my friend, are coming with me." That blinding smile Jackson is giving will surely melt all the ladies and will say 'yes' but Jaebeom, for the nth time, doesn't want to be a burden. He thought the only worst-case scenario of Jackson knowing that Jaebeom hasn't found a place to stay is by helping him find a place to stay. He hadn't thought about Jackson offering him his house, to a stranger like him, to stay in until he finds one. 

"Jackson, I... I'm really thankful for the offer but I don't want to be a burden to you or your family." 

"Nonsense! You're not a burden to me. I'll be so glad if you will stay with us in the meantime. I'm sure my parents won't mind too." 

"How can you be so kind to me? We've only just met." He didn't mean to sound rude if it sounds like that but he is just confused. He is a total stranger in this town. Not anyone would just offer their place to someone who they don't know, right? 

"Hyung, you're not a stranger to me anymore. And also, if I don't know where you'll be staying, I'll be worried. You're new here and you don't know the place well. So I have to look out for you. That doesn't sound creepy or weird, does it?" 

Jaebeom, dumbfounded and speechless, just watch Jackson fidget his coat. If a while ago he doesn't want to burden Jackson, but now he doesn't want him to feel upset if he declined the offer. Jackson has this feeling of a home buddy. He makes you feel comfortable, though he can be persuasive at some point, Jaebeom knows that Jackson is just worried. 

"No, not at all." Jaebeom sighs in defeat when he sees Jackson making the final blow, a puppy-eyed-pleading look. "Okay, okay. You win."

"Yes!" Jackson makes a fist pump in the air and claims victory. "Now let's go, shall we?"

  


* * *

  


Jackson can be the ambassador of Oakheart. Every person they passed by greeted him, and he knows everyone as well as he greeted them back and have a small chit-chat. After greeting almost everyone in town, meeting Jackson's parents is the most hype out of all the people Jaebeom talked to. Jackson's parents are no doubt where Jackson came from. They were the splitting image of him and personality-wise, they are all the same. Loud and welcoming. 

Jaebeom was nervous and thought that he was intruding on a family reunion. When Jackson said they were going to surprise his parents. He meant the 'we' part. His parents didn't know that Jackson was going home earlier than expected. When Mrs. Wang saw Jaebeom, he didn't expect her to hug him even though he hadn't introduced himself. The Wang residence is very different compared to his house. Although the number of family members is the same; was the same, you can feel that they care and love each other more than anything else. He wished it would be like this for his family, but it won't happen, ever. 

  


The next day is 'tour Jaebeom around Oakheart" as Jackson called it. It's a refreshing day. Jaebeom always wakes up in his gloomy room but now he woke up on a bright day, with buzzing energy from Jackson as he drags Jaebeom to the town's center to buy everything that Jaebeom needs. They also need to find a place for Jaebeom to live in, as per Jaebeom's insistence. Jackson opposes to it. He already loved 'his hyung' staying in his house. He enjoys Jaebeom's company and he learns a lot from him, be it music, books, arts or just simply life in general, but Jackson knows that Jaebeom still needs privacy.

After buying what Jaebeom needs in the meantime, they felt the hunger strike in as it was lunchtime already. They chose to eat in a grill that Jackson suggested, "This grill house sells delicious food, hyung! If you love all kinds of meat, you'll like it here." The grill's ambiance is amazing and its main attraction is the big glass wall that showcases the outside streets and landscapes from afar. It also highlights the place's founding income, oak trees. The place manages to woo Jaebeom. It gives a serene vibe and you can see the life of Oakheart. He thought that this spot is the best spot he has ever seen in the town. There's only one thing left to check and this will be the best place, 

"Let's eat!" They both gobble down the food and it was the very delicious meat Jaebeom had ever tasted in his entire life. Even the food is a five-star. Having a meal like this will surely replenish your soul. He has to admit that this is his favorite spot for now.

"Psh, they put this up again in the newspaper." 

"They are still finding those missing kids?" 

"Apparently."

Jaebeom overheard the conversation next to them and he was curious. Not every time there's a missing person here and there. It's just rare. He heard Jackson breathes deeply across him, he notices that he is gripping his utensils tightly, and stops eating and just stares at his food. "Jackson-ah?" Jackson looks at him and for a second he thought he saw various emotions. Rage? Sadness? Longing? It's just for a split second and Jackson is smiling again, but he knows there's something off in that smile. 

"Is there something wrong?" He gave Jaebeom a tight smile and looks outside. "Hyung, you heard their conversation, right?" 

Jaebeom nods even though Jackson isn't looking. It's strange to see Jackson behaving like this. Does the conversation a while ago mean something to him?

"I know those missing kids personally, and it's been 12 years ago since I last saw them."


	3. What's your...name?

_One week._

Jaebeom has been staying in the Wang residence for a week now, and it's been a great stay. Never been out of place because the Wangs are hospitable and are very good with people. He helps Mr. Wang with tool works in the house whenever they have one to repair or just randomly build some furniture as it is Mr. Wang's hobby. He runs a wood sculpting shop at the further end of the block, and it's so refreshing and homey when he visited it with Jackson the other day.

His day won't end without helping Mrs. Wang, prepare for dinner. Back in his old house, he always cooks with his mother, and it serves as bonding for them. Now that he is in the Wang residence, old habits die hard as they say because he suddenly found himself standing in the kitchen. Mrs. Wang invited him to help him make dinners. It painfully reminded him of his mother. Mrs. Wang and his mother are very much alike. He knows that they are two different people, but he can't help but find his mother in Mrs. Wang. And he knows it's wrong to think that way.

Even though cooking with his mother is a painful memory to remember, he still helps Mrs. Wang to cook. Mrs. Wang praised him for being so good in the kitchen more than Jackson. It's understandable. Never let Jackson hold a knife or put him in charge of boiling soup. God knows what will happen and if it does, it will be doomsday.

It has been a week as well since he heard about the missing kids. That day when they overheard the townspeople beside them during lunch and Jackson telling him that he's close to those two missing kids, Jackson didn't dare open the topic or dare tell him the whole story. He can tell that Jackson became gloomy and less talkative when he heard people talking about those kids.

Though he is curious about what happened, he couldn't force Jackson to tell him the whole story, not when he makes a kicked puppy face every time it came out in the news. And it bothers him to see Jackson like that.

One night, Jaebeom jolts awake when he turns in his bed and hits something, only to see someone standing beside him. He quickly threw a pillow at it, knocking down the figure. He thought that it's the grim reaper, but to his surprise, Jackson was splayed across the floor, dizzy and spouting Chinese words that Jaebeom guessed that most of it are swearing.

After overcoming the embarrassment, Jackson admits, "I can't sleep back. And mom and dad's door is locked."

There's the _"because I had a nightmare",_ left unsaid. Jaebeom didn't mind having someone sleep beside him. Jackson isn't a stranger anymore, so he let him sleep in his room if it helps him.

Since it's been a week, he can't further stay in Jackson's house. They say he is not intruding and would like to make him live there with them. He admits that he feels at home for the past week, but still, he can't just live there permanently. And he feels the need to stand on his own. He appreciates Jackson's family for treating him nicely and like a family.

* * *

With his phone in his hand and a strawberry milkshake for his fourth drink in the other, he strolls on the sidewalk of the upper part of Oakheart which is full of Oak trees that when you breathe, you'll feel the freshness of it.

Fresh air in, fresh air out.

He hasn't explored this part of town since he's been checking out the eastern part of Oakheart, where Jackson resides. And since there's no available apartment, condominium or even a bungalow in the east, he tries to explore the north.

Oakheart is huge to be called a town. Jaebeom already heard from Jackson that Oakheart might change into a city because of its expansion from the last decades or so. And he is glad that the fates have put him here. It's a great place to start over.

As the day is resigning and also his sixth power drink is almost empty, Jaebeom decides to rest for a bit in a near park.

_I have yet to find a place to live and this is almost far from Jackson's house._

Jaebeom thought of getting a house just near Jackson's, but there are no vacant rents, so he's hoping that this north part which is most likely close to the east will give him a fair distance to the Wang residence.

The scenery of the park is quite catchy, in fact, it's an excellent place to do photoshoots as you can see the central from up here.

_I'll note this place for photoshoots when I bring my camera._

Jaebeom continues his apartment hunting. From the park, he walks more to the upper estates not far from it, and he guesses that this is the furthest part of northeast Oakheart. Seriously, Oakheart is big, and if Jaebeom hadn't brought his phone, he would get lost.

This part, what he can call, is the quietest part he has ever been in Oakheart. Quiet and lesser house. It's like a field of Oak trees dropped down by a few droplet-like houses. You can count in your fingers the number of homes that are in this part. Well, okay, that's exaggerating, but Jaebeom can estimate that it's around 15 houses in total. It's like Narnia all the way backward. Each home has an Oak tree or two in between them, so somehow it's spacious enough not to disturb your neighbors. At least the place is filled up with streetlights so Jaebeom can maneuver his way around as the sun disappears from the high mountains.

Without any further straying, he goes to this empty bungalow house that says for sale. He checks his phone to see if it really is for sale and holy mother, its sales for less than what Jaebeom could imagine. And it says rent to own. He wanted to have a house for his own.

He takes a picture of the contact number of the seller and the exterior of the house in front. The house looks new. He can see from where he is standing that it is a high ceiling because of the glass windows. It's very cool, and it suits Jaebeom's taste. It's a waste that no one is living in this house. He'll also go to a real estate agent tomorrow just to be sure, though that should've been the first thing that he should've done when he is trying to find a place.

When he is done checking out the house, he notices that there's another house across the street, so he walks towards it. The house looks great, as well. It seems abandoned, though. Jaebeom doesn't see any sign that says 'for sale.' The house looks old, but if it is cleaned up, he can imagine that it's a beautiful family house.

"Are you looking for a house?"

That surprises Jaebeom. Out of the blue, an old man is standing beside him. He looks like he is taking a late stroll around the neighborhood.

"I'm sorry that I scare you." He laughs heartily. Jaebeom calms his heart for a few more seconds. It's just a good old man walking in the streets where it is only them, and no, Jaebeom was not freaked out of it. Na-uh.

"It's fine, sir. It's just the caffeine that makes me jumpy."

"You lad should tone down with caffeinated drinks." The old man looks at the abandoned house again, and his expression changes. "Are you...perhaps thinking of buying this house?"

"No, sir. I was actually thinking of getting the one across. This house seems sca- sentimental for someone to live in."

"This house has a lot of painful memories. The family that lived here was very generous and kind. They are selfless, and they ran a charity work for orphans and stray animals."

Jaebeom looked at the house as well. The house has an iron fence and the main gate, with a 10-meter pavement road before you reach the main door. It doesn't look like for rich people, but it doesn't look mediocre as well. You'll know that the family who lived here was humble and didn't boast their wealth if they are actually financially stable. The ground is dry, and weeds and dried leaves are everywhere. The house has some cracked walls, broken windows, and a hole on the roof. If Jaebeom has to describe the house in one word, it would be disastrous. _What happened to the family that lived here?_ Jaebeom thought. He can't help but feel sad after discovering some sad news about two missing kids and now a painful memory that a family has experienced here in Oakheart.

"You may be wondering what happened to the family that lived here before. Well, I can't tell you. We have a silent rule here to never speak about what happened to this house and the family. It brings bad luck. Anyone who lived here for the past years had been a haunting experience for them, and they never stayed for long. Five days at most is the longest a family has stayed, and that was 3 years ago."

"So you mean, the place is haunted?" That gave Jaebeom chills. The place is dark already, it's cold, and there's only two of them out here. The next house is about 50 meters away because of the trees. It would be very wise not to talk about ghosts.

The old man just shrugs. He doesn't know if the old man is avoiding the topic because of bad luck, or he really doesn't know.

"I should be going now, young man. It's getting late." The old man starts walking away from Jaebeom, "Don't stay here for too long. I suggest you be on your way as well. Have a great night." He waves his hand and turns to the right street, out of Jaebeom's sight.

Jaebeom is now alone. He is left pondering at what the old man said about the house and the family. What happened? Did someone pass away? Is it tragic? As far as he knows, Oakheart is crime-free. There are no crimes, suicides, or any illegal activities recorded for the past 15 years. How old is this house, though? There are so many questions popping up in Jaebeom's mind. It creeps him, but he wants to know the story behind it. He wants to know what happened to the missing kids that Jackson is closed to as well.

Looking once more at the house in front of him, a thought had crossed Jaebeom's mind. If no one can tell him, he will unravel the story by himself. He doesn't need to force anyone to tell him if they are not willing or if they are afraid about bad lucks. Since he is going to live here, he might as well know the place by heart.

"What-" A figure. Jaebeom swears he saw something move in the house. He's not afraid of ghosts, but it will be the first time to see one. He leans to the gate to see if there is really a figure or just the wind. He looked long enough, still isn't sure about what he saw. So he decided to take a step in.

"What are you doing?"

For the second time, Jaebeom jumps out of scare. This time he even shrieked. He looks at his side to find a guy standing beside. He is tall, but Jaebeom thinks he is taller. He has mid-length, side-parted hair, and its color is light brown. His clothes are just casual black shirt that says 'I'm Out!" and black jeans. The guy is holding a black bag as well. Everything is black.

"You can't enter this house." the guy firmly said. He looked at Jaebeom with confusion, but mostly with concern.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it's a no trespassing zone. There's no sign, either." Jaebeom defends, although there's no malice in what he said.

"There's a silent rule here. Don't get involved in this house or dare discover the mysteries of it." Again with the silent rule. Jaebeom thinks that the town is hiding secrets to this.

Jaebeom hears a soft tune of 'The Simpsons' theme song. He takes his phone out of his pocket and answers the call without looking at it. He has an idea who might be calling him.

"Hel-"

 _"I shouldn't have let you wander around alone. Hyung, where are you?"_ It's Jackson. His voice is full of worry. Jaebeom thinks he had stayed out for too long to make Jackson call him.

"Northeast. Anyway, I'm going back now. I'm sorry. I didn't notice the time as well" He heard Jackson sighed in relief. He can imagine his face full of relief to hear Jaebeom.

_"It's okay. Just...get back here already. Do you understand, young man?"_

"Yes, mother."

He heard Jackson laugh before he ends the call. The guy is still standing beside him. "Uh...I think I gotta go now."

The guy nods, "You should be." His tone is not rude. He can feel that this guy is just concerned.

Jaebeom glanced at the house once more and made a mental note that he will know this house's story and the history of Oakheart. He can ask Jackson as well when he got home. He bids goodbye to the guy and starts walking away.

Jaebeom's mind is now full of more questions added to the previous ones. There's so much more to discover about this town. He guesses that it also had its secret not known by many.

"Oh, I forgot! What's your..." Jaebeom turns around, "...name?" He looks around to see no one. The guy before is gone where he is standing. Then the wind slowly blows, and Jaebeom shivers.

He turns around again, and this time he walks away faster now. No, cross that out. He is jogging his way back faster. He felt goosebumps all over. The feeling of someone looking at him is so strong.

Did he met a random guy living in the area or was it a ghost that he just encountered?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for late updates. I actually thought I can update twice a week but writer's block can really hit so hard anytime. 
> 
> And also I don't know shit about geography (i hate that subject) and i'm working on my imagination. I should've made Oakheart a city in the first place.
> 
> So, who do you think Jaebeom met? hehehe
> 
> Have a great day, everyone.


	4. Tumultus

Dirty white walls filled with cracks. Dusty old furnace. Blown-off lightbulbs. The big chunk of woods from broken pieces of furniture everywhere. Broken glasses from the windows, and a hole on the roof. Though the windows and the roof have holes, the house is dark even in broad daylight. It gets worse at night.

_It is always dark._

_The word dark is inevitable in the likes of a ghost. (You always feel one in the dark.) The dark emphasizes the absence of light. No light, no sight. You can't see anything. For ghosts, the past is mysterious. It is dark. It can't see anything; can't remember anything. They don't know who they were before becoming one._

_From the start, it was always dark. The push and pull, like waves hurling you from different directions over and over again. Conscious for a moment, unconscious at the second. It has been like that for Jinyoung. The constant push and pull have been going on for him for what seems like a decade or century. The consciousness that he has never switched off. It manages to let him be awake but not entirely awake._

_It has been like that until one day. A tiny light has passed through this dark place. The light grows bigger all of a sudden until images formed. It wasn't like his eyes opened, but it was more like an unexpected approach of light. A blinding flash of view, and for the first time, he can see. He can see the newly painted walls. He can see the fire in the furnace. He can see yellow bulbs illuminating. He can see the neatly arranged tables and chairs. He can see well-polished floors and windows._

_He can see all of it but nothing else._

_Conscious for a moment, unconscious at the second. Darkness found it's way to pull him back into the abyss, where no light was seen again._

_The second time around, the light flashes from his long time of push and pull in the dark. But this time, the place is no longer grand like he had seen for the first time. It is a mess. The liveliness that the home once had now turned dull and gray. Nightfall has dawned upon the place, and the difference of the first and second time was this young boy sprawled on the floor with a twisted expression. He's not sure what the boy was doing. The boy continues to back away from him until his back hits the wall. Eyes tightly closed. Clammy hands were swaying in front as if he was trying to swat away something in the air. Mouth hanging open, and his whole body shook. Something wet falls from his tightly closed eyes._

_Ghosts don't have emotions, and they can't feel anything. They don't have the basic senses as well. But in Jinyoung's case, he can see. It's a mystery than a miracle. He doesn't know how it happened. He can suddenly see, but what's more than having the sense of sight is that it is accompanied by awareness. He is aware of his surroundings. He knows what he sees, yet he can't feel anything from it._

_"AAAHHH!!!"_

_Jinyoung blinked. His eyes widen. Like a sword slashed through the solid stack of walls, like a paper ripping from the roots of a book, the sound burst through his ears. This time, he can hear._

_""No! Please. Don't hurt me." The boy continues to sob. That's it. He's crying, and Jinyoung hears him wail, cry out, beg for his life as the boy thought Jinyoung might hurt him. The boy keeps saying those words like prayers and he keeps screaming._

_Something wells up in Jinyoung. He feels hollow, confused, and surprised. For the first time again, he can feel too, three at the same time. It has taken him back, and he felt more confused as he tries to figure out how this is possible. He snaps out when the background noise of the boy crying fades. The boy passes out. He sits down across the boy and observes him; He waits for him to be conscious again until the sun comes up. Another fact to be taken, ghosts can't sleep._

_For the first time, again, the darkness didn't find him and pulled him back to the abyss._

  


Confusion and hollowness still bind in Jinyoung. It has been roughly three years since he acquired these feelings, and nothing new added nor taken away.

He slowly walks in the same halls with no answers but silence. Three years of finding out who he was. Three years of searching answers about how he became a ghost. Three years of wandering, still no luck, blank like a clean slate. Day turned into night. Jinyoung never knew what boredom is, or what exhaustion is. He doesn't know how time has passed through the day. He doesn't know how deep the night has fallen.

Jinyoung stopped on his tracks as a flash of light crossed him in the room. He is standing on the second floor and tries to find where that light came. He hears something, someone, talking. He slowly peeks out from the broken window and sees an older man and a young man. He knows the former. He sees him pass by every day, but the latter, the young man, is new to Jinyoung. He watches more until the older man bids his goodbye to the other. He thought the young man would walk away as well, but he stays, observing the house. Jinyoung is curious why the young man is still standing there and looking. Most people should have run away. He knows about the rumors and how bad luck comes to whoever interferes. 

Jinyoung's eyes widen as he and the young man's eyes met, and he quickly hides. For a moment, he thought the young man saw him; can see him. It caught him off guard, and he is surprised to be surprised. He never felt this feeling again until now.

He stays hidden for a moment, then Jinyoung takes a chance to peek again. He now sees the young man half running away, like people usually do. That young man is the same as them, and he doesn't expect any more from him when he thought he would be the odd one.

He strolled down back to the first floor and quietly went to the hall where he senses someone intruding. He stands still at the corner until the intruder appears.

"Mother of--! You scared me!"

"I wasn't planning to."

"Of course you don't." The intruder huffs and calms his raging heart. Jinyoung waits until the intruder settles down on the couch before walking to him and sits on the floor next to him.

"You still can't sit on the couch?"

"I'm not as solid as you are, Youngjae." Youngjae smiles, and Jinyoung remains blank.

"I ran into someone earlier. He's a new face. I've never seen him before."

"I saw him running away, minutes before you entered."

"I warned him about the house."

Jinyoung thought so. He ran away because he heard about the house. He heard about the bad luck and now he is scared. Jinyoung can't pinpoint why he is so worked up about a stranger.

"I did warn him out of concern but the weird thing is, he doesn't seem to be scared at all. He looked determined." Youngjae says while he opens his bag and takes out a portable electric lamp, a notebook, and a pen.

"Determined?"

"Yeah. He looked...I don't know, excited? He looked like a kid who wanted to open a gift for Christmas."

Jinyoung shrugs, wanting to drop the subject. He can't quite figure out the new guy. It just amplifies his confusion.

He watches Youngjae assemble everything on the table in front. He opens the lamp and starts scribbling on his notebook. He waits him to say what's in his mind. He knows Youngjae won't be here without bringing an extra baggage to blow off. 

Youngjae sighed, "They're fighting again." 

"What's the reason this time?"

"The usual. Mom thought dad was cheating on her again. Dad, on the other hand, didn't deny nor confirm it. Hyung is out of town, so no one can stop them from arguing." Youngjae confides to Jinyoung with his problems. Though Jinyoung doesn't know what Youngjae is feeling, he can see through him. Youngjae has _'human'_ friends, but he still runs to Jinyoung as his personal diary, as Youngjae describes it. 

To Youngjae, Jinyoung is both a friend and a stranger and it's easy to let steam off when he's talking to him because he knows Jinyoung won't judge him (being said that Jinyoung doesn't have emotion nor feelings), and Jinyoung is a good listener, even though he's a ghost. He didn't need his opinion. Being there to listen to him is enough for Youngjae 

"So how about you, Casper?"

"Don't call me Casper. That's not even my real name."

"You don't even remember your name, and Casper is a friendly ghost. You're a friendly ghost. So you're Casper." Youngjae pointed out his logic, although he meant that as a joke.

Jinyoung shakes his head. Not because of the joke, but because he can't answer Youngjae. 

"Still no clue of who you are?" Again, Jinyoung shakes his head.

"I wish I could help you, but..." 

"It's okay."

Jinyoung knows Youngjae has a lot in his plate right now, and he is a good person. He doesn't want him to get himself in danger because of Jinyoung. 

Youngjae stands up abruptly, "That's it, I'm going to help you right now. Let's search this place." Youngjae holds the lamp in his hand. 

"I searched everywhere and there's no hint."

"Maybe because you haven't searched thoroughly. You can't even touch things."

Youngjae has a point. Jinyoung feels the sudden burst of urge. He is excited, and eager. It's so foreign, yet he doesn't care about this new feeling his getting. 

They were about to start when Youngjae's phone starts to ring. They looked at each other, then Youngjae takes the phone out.

"I think I need to go now" Jinyoung nods. The eagerness dies out, as Youngjae starts to pack and leaves with an apology. 

Silence meets him again, and the night seem to be longer than it should be.

  


* * *

  


It has been two days since Jaebeom went to the north. 

He said to himself that he'd ask Jackson about the abandoned house, but he hadn't found a chance. Jaebeom is a regular working guy with work too. Worked piled up, and he took care of it, so he hadn't found time to ask Jackson. Jackson, on the other hand, is MIA for the past two days, and it's only this time that he got to see him again. 

Jaebeom and Jackson are in the front yard, cutting woods for Mr. Wang. Jackson insists that they do the cutting together so that they could have brotherly time for themselves. Jaebeom, now accustomed to Jackson's high energy and clinginess. It's not bad, but he wishes that people won't misunderstand Jackson for this. His protective side keeps popping up every time Jackson does something kind to others, and he sometimes thinks that people will take advantage of him for it.

"Okay. I hate to open this up, but mom's asking if you've found a place to live?"

"You still don't want me to move out?" Jaebeom teases. He knows how Jackson will react. 

"You know I already like you here! Can't you stay, hyuuu~uung?" Jackson puts down his saw and quickly goes to Jaebeom's side to hug him with a teary puppy face. Though it's cringey, Jaebeom smiles and pats Jackson's head.

"I hate to break it, but sadly, I found a place to move in."

"Noooooooo" Jackson slides down to the ground in defeat. 

"I already contacted the seller. They said I can move in by the end of the week."

"It's two days from now! Noooo, don't leave." Jackson grabs Jaebeom's ankle and shakes it.

It takes a moment to calm Jackson and accepted the fact that Jaebeom is moving out of the Wang residence. Jaebeom thinks that he has inconvenienced them too much. It takes another moment to go back to cutting more woods, and he promised Jackson that he'll visit them once or twice a week, although Jackson never stops pouting after that.

"So where are you moving in? I'll help you move in, or fix and clean things in your new house." Jackson asks.

"That'll be nice. I am moving in the northeastern part."

"Oh." Jackson became quiet. Jaebeom focuses on sawing the wood to notice that Jackson has gone quiet.

"I... I have a friend there. I'll introduce him to you." Jackson quietly says.

"Sure! Thanks, Jackson."

Jaebeom is excited to move suddenly. He didn't expect that Jackson would agree to help him. He'll meet Jackson's friend as well. What kind of friends does Jackson have? Do they have the same energy level? Or will it be the opposite? A friend of Jackson's can be his friend as well. He hopes they'll go well together. He remembers the guy he just met that night, suddenly.

"Speaking of northeastern, I encountered something, and I got to see the abandoned house there." 

Jackson stops from sawing, and this time Jaebeom notices it. Jackson's face is slightly out of colour all of a sudden. He doesn't know if it's because they are out here under the sun. The next thing surprises Jaebeom as Jackson grabs his arm then drags him to the back of the house that is more secluded.

"Hyung, you're so reckless! You can't just say out loud about... about the thing you just said!" Stunned Jaebeom didn't expect this reaction from Jackson. He was about to ask if Jackson knows something about the abandoned house, but it doesn't turn out well. What has made Jackson so worked up? It's understandable that no one wants to speak about the house, and he thinks Jackson is the same as the people who are scared to encounter a stroke of bad luck, but Jackson's reaction is... is off. It's odd and strange. The response he got from other people when he tried to ask in the local library was always frightened or alarmed. But with Jackson, it's none of those. When he looked at Jackson in the eyes, those were not the emotions he got, but the same emotion he sees in him on that brief moment when they were eating in the grill house. That same emotion of rage, sadness, and longing. 

"I... I'm sorry." Jaebeom manages to say as he was still shocked by the sudden outburst from Jackson. Jackson seems to get back on his self, and releases Jaebeom's arm that he didn't know he was tightly gripping. 

"Jaebeom hyung... I-I'm sorry, too."

Jaebeom doesn't like the atmosphere that they are in. It's uncomfortable and unsettling, so he tries to lighten up the mood. "It's okay, Jackson. It's my fault. I already heard from the people around, and they all said that I shouldn't push my luck in finding out about 'it'. I didn't mean to make you upset. I just thought you might know something, but it's fine already." Jaebeom pats Jackson's back. He hopes it improves Jackson's mood, and he guess it worked because Jackson smiles a bit. 

They stopped cutting wood as they think that they already cut enough for Mr. Wang. Jackson excuses himself to rest in his room, and he didn't go out until dinner time. Jaebeom thinks that he is still upset about what happened earlier. Still, it's a bit unsettling. It made Jaebeom worry about Jackson. Jackson always reacts differently when it comes to tragic stories. The first is the two missing kids that Jackson was close to. The second is the abandoned house that no one wants to talk about, and that made Jackson upset. 

It's still not clear, but Jaebeom has a rough idea of what's happening. He just needs to think clearly, organize his thoughts and ideas, and try to connect everyting. It's just a theory, but the house, the kids, and Jackson are somehow connected. Thinking about this made Jaebeom wonder.

What is really happening here?

  


  


  



End file.
